Angel With A Shotgun
by carstenpooleknox
Summary: Carsten learns the company of another man besides the Emperor or Darth Vader. Darth VaderxOC oneshot OOC Darth Vader


MoviesStar Wars

Follow/Fav**Mistress**

By: Makarios

The Emperor is all she has ever known of a man and Darth Vader couldn't be any different. Could he? Will the Emperor's unwilling lover and his unwilling servant save eachother? Darth Vader x OC love

Rated: Fiction M - English - Angst/Romance - Darth Vader, E. Palpatine - Chapters: 10 - Words: 45,224 - Reviews: 42 - Favs: 45 - Follows: 66 - Updated: Nov 6, 2014 - Published: May 9, 2010 - id: 5958862

Prev 1. What have you Done 2. Its The Fear Within 3. Animal I Have Become 4. Sweet Sacrifice 5. Welcome to My Life 6. I Hate You 7. Lose Control 8. Not Ready to Make Nice 9. Learn to be Lonely 10. Broken Things Next

**Mistress**

**Chapter Four: Welcome to My Life [Simple Plan]**

* * *

**Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you  
Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming**

* * *

_Blood_.

She was so familiar with it by now that it's presence was hardly unexpected on a day to day basis. But this was different. No open wound inflicted by the Emperor or Lord Vader accompanied this blood, merely a tight knot deep in her abdomen. Nova squeezed her legs together firmly which was a mistake. The feeling itself was at once uncomfortable and pleasurable and her sense of alarm rose. What was this? Her last sparring match with Lord Vader had not resulted in any devastating injuries, he'd focused mainly on her mastering of gymnastic techniques while dueling. Had she somehow injured herself?

"Mistress!" The older woman rushed into her room frantically and paused at seeing her completely naked, her scars gleaming in the artificial light, with a patch of crimson staining her inner thighs. Nova had summoned her a few moments previously, unsure of how to face her injury.

"I'm bleeding," Nova stated hesitantly, fixing the woman with a cold look. She was enraged at the look of amusement that spread across the woman's face. "Do you find my injury amusing?"

"No my lady!" The woman exclaimed instantly, throwing her hands up and cowering beneath Nova's icy glare.

"Then what is so funny," she snarled. The woman dropped to her knees when Nova took a menacing step towards her.

"Menstruating!" The maid exclaimed and Nova paused. "You have begun menstruating!"

"What... is that?" Nova asked hesitantly with great dislike. She didn't like not knowing things.

"Human women shed the lining of their uterus every month to prepare to have a child, it's a natural cycle of life Mistress."

"...It... has never happened to me before," Nova replied with caution, what trickery was this?

"It usually doesn't happens around puberty, but you are a late bloomer my lady."

"Well," she began with a frown. "What do I do now?"

* * *

**No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me**

* * *

The uniform was stiff and uncomfortable and he did his best not to squirm too much as he waited in the hot sun of Coruscant besides Grand Moff Trachta. Trachta was an intimidating man, and he was uncomfortable with being around him. Swallowing uncomfortably he snapped to attention as the shuttle door opened and the menacing dark figure stepped out. Vader was immensely more intimidating than Trachta.

"Lord Vader."

"My Lord," Kadir echoed Trachta hollowly.

"Grand Moff Trachta," Vader greeted, ignoring Kadir's presence. Shifting an imperceptible inch in annoyance he lifted his chin slightly higher from the wounding of his pride. "May I present his Emperor's Mistress, come to personally oversee this demonstration."

Kadir breathed in sharply as his eyes lighted upon the vision that descended from the shuttle. She seemed to glow in the afternoon sun as the light reflected off of the white robes of lace that hung off of her lithe frame. Deep pools of blue passed over him with an expression of apathy hinging on boredom. Platinum curls bobbed around her face, the rest pulled back into a short ponytail high on her head a lace net covered in small flowers and jewels accented her pale beauty.

Having been recently transferred to the Coruscant Security Force after the execution of the battalion's previous commander Kadir had never seen the Mistress in person. She was much younger than he'd expected and far more enrapturing. Catching himself in a moment of staring Kadir quickly bowed half a moment to late. For the first time Vader's gaze turned on him and Kadir's mouth went dry.

"Mistress," Trachta interrupted the hostile moment.

"Grand Moff Trachta," She replied, her voice was soft, but there was an underlying hoarseness that did not fit her outward appearance. Blue eyes turned on him, finally noticing his presence as her eyebrow lifted gently. "Lord Vader, who is this one?"

Insulted that she did not know of him Kadir stood a little straighter before bowing elegantly to her for the second time. "Moff Kadir at your service milady."

She did not respond to him, instead she seemed to lose all interest after learning his name and Kadir wondered if she'd even heard him. As Trachta led the way he followed along with a slight sense of melancholy. The Mistress walked in step with Lord Vader and said nothing obviously tired already of what was going on about her.

As Nova walked next to Vader she did her best not to squirm. The Moff was staring at her back so intently it was as if his gaze were a physical touch, it made her wish she had her lightsaber so that she could threaten him with disembowelment. Unfortunately carrying her lightsaber with her was not something she'd be able to do for as long as her abilities remained a secret and Palpatine had no desire to share them. She was a secret weapon. After she'd returned from Cophrigan V she had gained a great deal of respect in the Emperor's eyes, who miraculously remained ignorant of Vader's involvement. But that was many months ago and a distant memory, all that was left as a reminder was her vastly shorter hair from her duel with Vader on the planet.

A twinge of pain when she moved her elbow made her glance anxiously at her left arm for a moment before letting out a short breath. The deep nail wounds had broken a vein, a minor one at that but it had been bleeding badly off and on since this morning she'd only managed a small makeshift bandage before being whisked off to oversee the blasting accuracy of this battalion of stormtroopers. Fortunately it didn't seem to be leaking. Though Palpatine had made far greater strides towards being gentler with her there was much to be desired and this wound, not painful, was an aggravation she didn't need.

On top of that she was still trying to master her menstrual cycle, waking up that morning had been horrifying she'd honestly thought she was dieing. The maid had been very good at explaining everything to her but she'd failed to mention other side effects of the bleeding. For instance the random stabbing pains in her abdomen were almost as annoying as the wound, it was as if someone was reaching up in her and clawing at the inside of her uterus. But that was something she could deal with by now she had learned to control her expression of pain. No, what was really horrible was the constant feeling of needing... well, just _needing_. Whenever she took a step she was intensely aware of her entire genital area. Nova wasn't sure what to call it but for the first time she wanted to have sex because if she didn't she felt like she was going to die. It was horrible. Fortunately she seemed to be on the last day of it as she was barely bleeding anymore.

The Moff's over attentiveness towards Nova was beginning to tax on Vader's patience. It was as if the boy had never seen a woman before. And Nova was barely a woman at that, still filling out and growing into herself. She was still too thin and her poor nutrition habits were obvious, one could tell by just glancing at her pale skin. Eating right was one of the things Vader had insisted upon her starting after she became his apprentice. She'd need all of her energy to make it through the rest of her training and more. The fact that she was ignoring him was annoying and would be punished. He was her master now, but in public he could not use his sway as such over her. After all she was still the Emperor's Mistress and though he was of higher rank than her he couldn't do anything to cause the Emperor's suspicions to be roused.

As they reached the battalion of clone stormtroopers Kadir began to bark orders. Vader intentionally stood between Kadir and Nova. Of course that left Nova standing between Vader and Trachta where she felt microscopic and uncomfortable, both of them towered over her in their mechanical life support systems. She tried to concentrate on the battalion of the stormtroopers instead. The pain in her arm was getting worse and she clamped her hand down on it, the pressure distracting from the pain. She could feel blood beginning to trickle down her arm and shook her head to clear the dizziness.

Vader was admittedly impressed. He'd seen the battalion before Kadir had been promoted to head of the Coruscant Security Force. The change Kadir had created in the troops was remarkable. Of course he thought, with a sideways glance at the young Moff, if he continued to pay attention only to the Emperor's Mistress and his new apprentice Kadir's promising career would end before it had begun.

"Very impressive," Vader admitted at last. "This battalion shall escort Grand Moff Tarkin to the Death Star."

"No my Lord," Kadir objected, gaining for the first time a glance from the Mistress, but the look was one of incredulity and dissent and made his stomach churn. "This battalion is to be assigned to the Coruscant City Guard."

Nova stared at the Moff with her mouth slightly agape. Her eyes flickered to Vader as her stomach rolled nervously to see what he would do. The man was obviously insane. She had never heard anyone object to a direct command made by Vader, she nearly expected him to slice the Moff in two.

Vader turned towards the boy slowly. The will power it took to keep from crushing the Moff's windpipe with the force was incredible, he hadn't thought he had such great control over his anger. Logic saved the Moff's life. If Kadir didn't show such promise he would already be dead. One more wrong step, Vader thought, and none of that would matter.

"I would remind you Moff Kadir, that your predecessor was executed for demanding more troops than he was given." Vader began threateningly. "If you do not wish to share in his fate I suggest you keep your views to yourself."

"Yes Lord Vader," Kadir relented hesitantly.

"Good." He replied before turning his attention to Nova. "We shall depart now."

Nova turned to follow him and the world spun in a circle, making her raise her hand to her head. She blinked a couple of times, feeling a warm wetness on her hand, when she pulled it away she saw it was covered in blood. Somehow he knew, just like he had two years ago and his hand was there to catch her before she fell. Or at least that was what she thought, when her world stopped spinning she realized she was in the arms of Moff Kadir and not Vader like she had assumed.

"Mistress!" He exclaimed in alarm, lowering her to the ground. Vader stood there watching her, he was not offering assistance, this was something she'd gotten herself into by not dealing with her injury properly.

"Call me a medidroid... and get me a fresh bandage." She said, rolling up her flowing sleeve that was slowly becoming red. Nova was merely grateful Palpatine hadn't punctured an artery instead. She heard Kadir's sharp intake of breath when he saw her mangled skin, a few bruises still fresh and plenty of old scars. "Help me tear my sleeve."

"Yes Mistress," he said hurriedly, ripping the hem of her sleeve off into two strips, when she tried to take them from him he simply ignored her and went about replacing the bandage himself. His hands were calloused and warm, hands that had held weapons and fought and worked hard and long. He was so gentle when his fingers passed over her skin, paying careful attention to every move he made. She watched with trepidation, waiting for the pain she knew he would inflict upon her, but it never came.

"I'm sorry if this hurts," he said, as he tied it tightly around her arm.

"It doesn't." She told him simply, looking up and locking eyes with him for the first time. His eyes were a brilliant green, like the grass on her home world of Adarlon, tinged with the yellow of the fading sun. Shaking her head she looked down at her hands, trying to wipe the blood off of her arm.

"Let me," he said immediately. Lifting his hand he rubbed the blood from her forehead, then using his sleeve to clean her arm. His fingers lingered on her scars, tracing them. There was great sadness and confusion in his eyes when he looked at her again. Vader watched all of this impassively, his arms crossed over his chest before finally deciding that enough was enough. Stepping forward he put his hand on her good arm and dragged her to her feet.

"We are departing," he stated again firmly and Nova nodded, ashamed of her weakness. She had acted unacceptably and she knew it. She let her anger flow back into her and she began concentrating on the wound to help it slowly heal. Her emotions had been so unpredictable lately, ranging from intense depression to random moments of giddiness. nova wondered if her lack of control had something to do with menstruating.

Kadir bit his tongue to keep from protesting. The Mistress was in no condition to be moved, she needed medical attention. But he knew Vader would not listen to him, and perhaps even kill him on the spot for suggesting that they wait. And that would take time, time that could be spent getting her back to the Emperor's Palace and getting her medical attention. So he remained silent as Vader walked quickly away while she struggled to keep up. In his mind he could still see all of the thick white scars that marred her forearm. What had the Emperor done to her? He glared spitefully at Vader's back, his hate for both Sith Lords churning in his soul.

* * *

**To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life**

* * *

Just as blood had become a central theme in her life tears had slowly worked their way out of it. So the feeling of moisture leaking out of her eyes was as strange a sensation as it was alarming. Nova sat curled up in her bed feeling more and more like a child and less and less like a sith apprentice. Her entire body was aching and she was too exhausted to move but too afraid to fall asleep. She was afraid of her dreams taking over, the nightmares she would have, or worse, memories of home... More tears fell from her eyes as thoughts of Adarlon surfaced. Thoughts of her father.

For the first time in years Nova hesitantly allowed herself to look back. To look on times of peace and love. Kadir's gentle touch had brought back the memories. She recalled how once upon a time she was not treated with cruelty every day. How someone had once loved her. The image of her father's face was blurred and she could no longer remember his voice, he was a fading recollection. But she remembered the night when the Emperor had taken her from him. How he had pleaded with the Emperor for her life. But he hadn't been able to protect her or save her from the monsters who now surrounded her.

Nova felt the all too familiar boiling in her stomach as the anger made more tears spill from her eyes, tears of hate. Hate for her father's failure to keep her safe. Hate for herself at her weakness and inability to rise above the pain that constantly surrounded her. Hate for all of the servants who looked the other way for all the years she was here. Who carefully stitched her back together but never once offered any modicum of comfort. Hate. It penetrated her, consumed her being, radiated from her. Nova knew that was all she was becoming, a shell of a person that held inside only anger hate and self-loathing. All other forms of her personality seemed to have been stripped away. And as the hate consumed her the tears dried up, for they were a sign of her weakness and she once again locked her memories far away and buried them beneath her pain.

"Peace is a lie, there is only passion.  
Through passion, I gain strength.  
Through strength, I gain power.  
Through power, I gain victory.  
Through victory, my chains are broken.  
The Force shall free me."

Nova recited quietly, the words dripping from her lips like a nectar of life. She had so much hatred, so much pain she had experienced that would strengthen her. Everything they did to her, every hurt they inflicted upon her only furthered to certain their downfall. Her hatred would set her free. She could imagine the sweet, sweet day when she would slowly murder the Emperor. She could imagine his smile falling from his face, being replaced only by agony. Her lips curled back into a cruel smile as she thought of his immanent death, each day bringing her closer to it. And Vader, how she would make him suffer for all he had done to her. For now she needed him, needed the training he offered her. But eventually he would be an unnecessary crutch she would cast aside. She would dismantle his mechanical body bit by bit and burn him down to scrap-metal and melted plastic.

What a glorious day that would be, she thought, wiping away the last trails of tears from her face. But first she needed to become powerful. Far more powerful.

* * *

**Do you wanna be somebody else?**  
**Are you sick of feeling so left out?**  
**Are you desperate to find something more?**  
**Before your life is over**

* * *

Kadir left the meeting room feeling overwhelmed but pleased. Trachta's words echoed in his mind '_The universe can't be ruled by a theocracy of two_'. He heartily agreed. This was a dangerous move, for all of them. No one had ever attempted something like this before, but that was why it was going to work, he thought. If what Trachta had discovered was true and Palpatine really planned to disband the senate then they had to be taken down. Kadir moved into his office in a daze, sitting down and thinking about the conspiracy that they were soon to put into action. Soon the emperor and Vader would be gone, only a footnote in the history of this marvelous empire.

"Moff Kadir, I was waiting for you." Kadir nearly jumped out of his skin, pulling his blaster out of his holster and aiming it at the sudden movement from the corner of his office. "I'm sure you don't want to do that."

"Mistress," Kadir breathed lowering his blaster as she stepped into the dim light of his desk lamp. She had changed from before, now wearing a tight white suit with a knee-length cloak draping down over her shoulders, her hair was down and curled gently around her face, a simple white flower tucked into the silver band holding back her hair. He could now make out a faint white scar traveling along the side of her face, it enraged him that someone would hurt her and he couldn't explain why.

"What weapon is that?" She asked, walking around his desk to stand close to him, the top of her head only came up to his nose. Her blue eyes were fixed on his blaster.

"A DL-44 heavy blaster pistol," he responded instantly.

"What's the difference between that and a regular one?"

"It's a lot more powerful with a shorter range." She reached out a hand and touched it and his breath caught in his throat at her proximity.

"Teach me to use it." She commanded.

"What?"

"Not only this one, teach me to handle all types of weapons." She said looking up into his eyes. "I want to learn and I've heard rumors that you're a very good teacher. Your demonstration today was phenomenal."

He swelled with pride at her praise but shifted away from her uneasily. "How does the Emperor feel about this?"

"He needn't know," she said, her eyes dropping from his. The mention of the Emperor seemed to unnerve her. "He wouldn't mind though, he likes it when I take an interest in these type of things."

"Mistress, I'm not sure I-"

"Don't tell me you're afraid of him," she scoffed, fixing him with a look of superiority. "After the way you stood up to Vader today I thought you were different. Of course I was obviously mistaken. Excuse me for taking your time."

"Wait," he said as she turned to go, missing the smirk that spread across her face before she turned back to him and raised an eyebrow. "I'd be honored to teach you."

"Good." She stated without a change in emotion. It was as if her soul was frozen inside. "Shall we start then?"

"Now?" He exclaimed racing after her as she swept from the office.

"The sooner the better." She affirmed.

"But are you well enough?"

Stopping dead she turned to him and frowned. "If you are referring to my injury from this morning I assure you I'm fine, it was merely a scratch."

"A scratch! Mistress, it was a deep wound! I'm not sure if you should be handling heavy equipment just yet." he told her and she gave him an exasperated sigh. Rolling up her sleeve she stuck her arm out for him to look at. Her skin was smooth and pale with crisscrossing scars, but all were old and well healed. The place where she'd been bleeding profusely this morning was now a faded scar that appeared to be years old. Nova was glad she'd meditated earlier and healed the wound herself, she'd been trying to increase her abilities in healing where she seemed particularly adept.

"Are you convinced now Moff Kadir?" She asked in annoyance and he nodded still staring at her arm. "Then let's go."

"Yes Mistress." he replied instantly, once again hurrying after her.

* * *

**Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding**

* * *

A display of weapons was laid out before her, ranging from a blaster that she could conceal in her hand to a large rifles that looked too heavy for her to lift. Kadir was fidgeting nervously by her side and she wished he'd stop it. She examined each of the critically, some she recognized as those of the stormtroopers, others she'd never seen before. Each of them seemed less precise than her lightsaber but she'd decided she wanted to learn. One never knew when skills like that could save their life, or give themselves an advantage over someone else. Of course she'd never use a blaster on the Emperor or Vader, that would be suicide, but if anyone else got in her way she could remove them without revealing herself as a force-user. Nova turned and looked up at Kadir expectantly.

His incessant stare was annoying. His obvious attraction towards her which she couldn't explain raked on her nerves. He thought her some poor broken child and though she was she was so much stronger than he could possibly imagine. When bones were broken they healed back stronger than before at the broken points, that was all she was. And he had never been broken yet he thought to understand her from the glance he'd had of her forearm. He was weak and insignificant, a tool to be used.

"What are you interested in learning to use first," he asked, watching her intently as she walked along the table of weapons. She wanted to stay away from the large weapons that would be difficult to carry and conceal.

"Do you have anything that can't be blocked by a lightsaber?" She asked, deciding to be blunt. After all that was on her top list of priorities if such a weapon was even in existence. To her surprise Kadir stepped forward and picked out two guns holding them up for her inspection. One was heavier and bulkier while the other was slim and elegant. Nova lifted an eyebrow giving him an unimpressed look. Raising the smaller of the two Kadir leveled it at a target some distance away and pulled the trigger. The gun didn't make a sound and Nova would have never known it had fired if it hadn't been for the appearance of a tiny hole in the target at almost the exact moment he pulled the trigger. If that shot had been fired at her she'd have never been able to get her lightsaber up in time but she thought that she could probably have shielded herself from it using the force. Kadir started to walk towards the target, motioning for her to follow. Nova did so cautiously with a great sense of curiosity, it wasn't long before she saw what he wanted her to notice. The entire target was dented inwards towards the bullet hole. Kadir once again held up the weapon, this time offering it to her. Nova took it with reverence.

"This is a Verpine shatter gun their maximum range is around 100 meters, optimum 50 meters. They range in size from this handheld to a rifle. It fires based on a magnetic field principal inflicting enormous kinetic damage, when the bullet hits you're not only going to leave a hole in the target you'll crush bones and organs. It's easy to use and can fire pretty much anything less than an inch in diameter, so if you're stuck without ammunition you could even use rocks." He smiled, but the grin quickly fell from his face when she didn't smile back. Clearing his throat he moved on. "Would you like to try it?"

"Yes," Nova said, already moving back towards the front of the shooting range. Kadir got out of her way just in time for her to spin around and level the gun at a second target about the same distance off.

"Do you want to try a clos-" Kadir began but was cut off when he saw the target impacted by the shot exactly on target. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, staring at her. Beautiful and deadly, he thought as she gave him an annoyed glance.

"You should close your mouth before I'm tempted to use this on you." She said sternly and his jaw snapped shut. Nova didn't see why he was so impressed, it wasn't as if she'd never fired a weapon before. On Adarlon she'd practically grown up with a sporting blaster at her side. Being a world of fun and recreation Adarlon wasn't unfamiliar to shooting ranges. Although it had been six years since she'd fired a blaster her training with her two masters kept her sharp and the use of the force assured a precise hit. Kadir's unguarded display of emotion annoyed her and her fingers twitched around the trigger of the gun.

"Where did you learn to shoot like that milady?" Kadir asked cautiously.

"My father taught me," Nova managed to breathe out through gritted teeth. It wasn't an unreasonable question to ask she reminded herself.

"Oh," he said encouraged by her response. "Where did you grow up."

"I'm not here for social hour Moff Kadir," she snapped at him, her blue eyes icy. "Continue your instruction."

"I apologize Mistress," he said hurriedly bringing up the second weapon he'd picked up and aiming it at a fresh target. Clicking a button on close to the trigger after he aimed at the target Kadir then pulled a trigger. Nova could hear this one fire easily enough but she breathed inward sharply as a cloud of darts suddenly exploded out of the single pellet, completely covering the target as well as travelling into the wall far away. All in all the area the cloud had covered was about two square meters.

"Impressive," she admitted, Nova was sure that even the best lightsaber wielder wouldn't have been able to defend against that.

"This is the FWG-5 flechette pistol it has the same range as the Verpine and holds about 8 pellets or 62 heat energy blasts in one cartridge. It uses an electronic homing signature so..." Kadir once again pointed the gun at the target and clicked the button but then angled it far off to the left to fire, the cloud of flechette still hit home. "It can alter its course in mid-flight. Doesn't take a lot of mastery to use but the results can be pretty messy and it's easy to hit more than one target. These are the two I would recommend for getting past a lightsaber."

"Are there any other weapons that can be used?" She asked taking the weapon in her hand and looking it over. With the homing system built into the gun even a force push wouldn't be able to deter the flechette.

"A sonic pistol or rifle is always an option," he said but Nova shook her head. A skilled force user would be able to bend the sound waves around them. She had been recently practicing this technique, coupled with bending light waves she'd be able to completely disappear if she had the energy to sustain it and shield her force sensitivity at the same time. Kadir hesitated at her frown before going on. "And a disruptor. I recommend the DXR-6 rifle if you can convince the Emperor to get you a permit to carry one. It's illegal and closely regulated. Of course if you just wanted a weapon to keep on your person in defense you could try a holdout blaster, we keep them on every floor of the Imperial Palace. I could probably get you one without any hassle. I recommend the Czerka 411."

"How much does one cost?" She asked.

"You wouldn't have to pa-"

"I'm not letting you give me one Moff Kadir." She said firmly, leaving no room for argument. His generosity was wasted on her, the emperor's gifts to Nova had left her with more money and jewels than she could possibly spend in a lifetime even if she tried.

"A normal Czerka's about 300 credits, a little more expensive than the average holdout because it's good for long range but less damaging than a Q2." He answered immediately.

"I'll take it," Nova said quietly musing over the FWG-5 in her hands. "And how much are the two you showed me?"

"The flichette pistol's about 800 credits, the Verpine is at least twice that, and that's for a cheap one."

"If I get you the money, can you get me the weapons?" She asked, setting the gun back on the table with the rest of the weapons. Then added as an afterthought, "Without causing suspicion?"

"I- I suppose Mistress..." Kadir began, brushing his bangs back from his eyes. "But it would have to be over a few months, I couldn't order both at the same time."

"Good, you will begin the transaction immediately, you'll find the money delivered to your office within the week. When I desire more instruction I will find you." She told him, "You're dismissed Moff Kadir."

"But-"

"You are _dismissed_." She repeated, and there was something dangerous and cold beneath the blue of her eyes that made him clamp his mouth shut instantly it was as if her gaze was literally burning him. As he walked out of the room she nodded to the aide who scurried out and began cleaning up the range. As soon as he was finished they would stop replaying the loop on the security cameras and reactivate the voice trackers. It would be as if they were never here, and as far as anyone would know they never were. The aide and the security man involved in the cover-up would be disposed of, and Nova had already arranged the lift accident that would kill them.

* * *

**No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me**

* * *

A few new bruises, bite marks that had cut through her skin, and long angry red trails left by his nails snaked down her side. His fingers ran across her back pretending to be kind and loving. Trying to deceive her into believing he could be gentle. She shivered in the coldness of his dark chamber goosebumps raising up across her naked flesh. She could feel the warmth his body offered her and did her best to resist him. His fingers moved to her hair, nails scraping gently across her scalp and Nova couldn't help the pleasant feeling that came over her.

"You are freezing," he commented dryly, it was true, all the blankets were pulled over to his side of the bed, and for some reason she couldn't manage to keep her body temperature up despite being trained to do so using the force. She had the sinking suspicion he was behind that.

As she shivered again his warm hands ran up and down her arm, slowly turning her to face him. In the darkness she could only just make out his silhouette, unable to see his face. As he pulled her closer to his warm embrace she shuddered. The heat that radiated off of him was nothing compared to the dark power that clung to his presence. It was hard to believed that she was lying in the arms of the most powerful man in the galaxy. Her hatred for him did nothing to stem the sense of awe she felt every time she was close enough to feel his darkness. So immense she felt as if she were drowning in it. An intense desire for his power awoke within her, as it always did, the power to crush any who displeased her, the power to rule the galaxy and make it the way she wanted it. The power to destroy him.

But would it be so bad, to lie here forever? Drowning in the warmth and rage of the dark side and letting it penetrate her body to the very core. If she could destroy Vader and become his true apprentice and be only his forever. Would it be so bad? Could she not learn to love the strength he offered her? The power he could show her, things he could teach her? His lips brushed hers gently. But it was only a lie and she knew it.

"I hate you," Nova yelled, shoving herself from his embrace. She could feel his smile in the dark and she shook her head to clear it of his presence. The idea that he had been able to influence her thoughts with the force was disturbing, she had grown too careless in his presence.

"I know," he smiled, "Your hatred makes you powerful my butterfly."

Nova's lips curled back in a snarl as she pulled his discarded cloak from the ground and slid it over her naked body pulling the hood up over her head. Her own clothing had been shredded in their previous activities. Storming out of his room she slammed the door behind her, pacing down the hallway of the Palace fuming with anger. An enraged scream was torn from her lips, she hated him yet she had no defense against him. Was that how he had kept her by his side all these years or had tonight been the first time he'd tried to influence her in such a way? The uncertainty broiled within her stomach as she paced back and forth.

Did it matter? With a sigh she sank to the ground and pulled her knees into her chest. No it really didn't matter as long as she knew about it now. She couldn't let her guard down ever, even for a moment. She just wished there was some way to retaliate against him, even if the retaliation was silent and unknown. Some way to assert her independence from him. Of course she had become Vader's apprentice, but they were all too the same and sometimes she didn't see the difference. No Vader was a tool for keeping her alive and making her stronger.

"Who are you? Stand up! Turn around!" Nova froze at the familiar voice as she stood and turned to face him the hood falling from her head. Green eyes locked with watery blue ones and Kadir lowered his blaster, bowing respectfully. "I'm sorry Mistress I-"

"What are you doing here Moff." She asked, though it was more of a statement. She saw his eyes widen when he realized all she was wearing was the cloak and then narrow in anger when he saw the fresh bruises and bite marks. It was almost amusing.

"I am the head of the Coruscant Security Force Ma'am, I am patrolling the Imperial Palace tonight." He answered, snapping to attention. "I'm sorry to have disturbed you, I'll leave."

"I have not dismissed you yet," she said as he turned to go and he froze. A small dangerous smile crossed her face as the idea slowly formed in her mind. "Come here."

Kadir walked unsteadily towards the Mistress, his eyes trying to stay on her face. Her body was scarred and broken and all he wanted to do was reach out and hold her, make her feel loved and wanted. The Emperor was a monster and her pain only cemented his views that he was doing the right thing in joining Trachta in the conspiracy against him. Nova could feel all of his emotions radiating off of him and had to bite her cheek to keep back a smile. This would be too easy and the revenge all too sweet. Kadir stopped two feet away from her and Nova looked up at him with large blue eyes that held him there and seemed to read his soul.

"Now follow me," she commanded, certain that now he would do whatever she said. He walked behind her like an obedient dog all the way to her chambers where he hesitated in the doorway awkwardly. Turning back she smiled at him, the first time he'd ever seen her smile and beckoned him in. "Come inside, it's much warmer in here."

Kadir walked into the room as if another being was in control of him, he couldn't keep from looking at her eyes and when he looked into her eyes he was lost. Lost to reason and logic only her commands mattered to him. When the door shut behind him she let the cloak fall from her body and Kadir's breath hitched in his throat. She was beautiful, every inch of her, every curve of her skin and the way she seemed to glow in the dim light.

"Mistress I can't-" But he was silenced as she walked up to him and placed a finger over his lips, their eyes locking once again.

"My name is Nova," she smiled.

"Nova," he murmured against her finger before she reached out and began unbuckling his belt, removing the weapons from his hip and lying them across a small nightstand. As soon as their eye contact was broken he shook his head as if coming out of a daze. "I should go."

"You will stay," she said firmly, turning and looking him straight in the eyes.

"I will stay," he repeated as she walked towards him, running small hands over his chest. His eyes returned to the scars and bruises that covered her body. Reaching out a hand he gently traced a long red mark up her side and Nova shivered in pleasure. Untucking his shirt she quickly helped him pull the uniform over his head. His strongly muscular body was young and viral, his skin tanned and full of life. Dropping to her knees she began undoing his pants, her eagerness betraying her appearance of innocence. Realizing what she was about to do Kadir caught her wrists in his hands and pulled her up to stand in front of him. She looked into his tortured gaze questioningly.

Somehow Kadir could not bear the thought of her servicing him as she might the Emperor. If he was going to do this, and that seemed certain, then he was going to show her how a real man could love a woman, with all the tenderness and compassion of his heart. Lifting her into his arms he carried her to the bed and laid her out on it, standing back and looking at her body. Nova shivered again, pleased with how things were turning out, he was as kind and gentle as she had imagined, if not more so. Pulling off his boots Kadir climbed onto the bed next to her running his hand along her cheek. Their eyes locked and Kadir leaned in and kissed her, a simple kiss that was full of passion. She opened her lips to him but he did not go further, choosing instead to kiss along her jaw, then her nose, then her ear, a hand ran through her hair, tilting her head back slightly and he kissed her neck working down to her collarbone. Every bite mark the Emperor had left on her body he kissed tenderly. His hands moved across her breasts and sides, traveling down to her thighs. Nova felt warmth pooling inside of her and her breathing came out slightly more ragged. Nova rolled onto him and kissed him deeply, running her hands across his chest and abdomen, she could feel his hardening member against her thigh. His hands grabbed her butt firmly and he captured one of her nipples in his mouth. Nova tossed her head back, letting out a soft moan. The things he was doing to her felt so good and no pain accompanied his movements, only pleasure. Suddenly she was flipped on her back and he pinned her arms above her head, kissing her deeply, their tongues stroking each other into a frenzy.

"Kadir, I need you now," she demanded. He needed no second telling, pushing into her gently, Nova gasped in pleasure, grinding her hips into his. It was not long before she felt the building of an orgasm within her and only Kadir's loving kiss kept her from crying out as her entire back lifted off the bed as the most powerful orgasm she'd ever experienced shook her body. Kadir kept her orgasm going far longer than he had any right to before crying out against her lips and cumming inside her. As he pulled out of her gently he kissed her forehead, remorseful of what he'd done. He'd taken advantage of a young woman who was confused and alone.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled against her pale skin.

"I'm not." She said, pulling him down beside her and throwing the blankets over them both and snuggling into his arms.

"I should go," he lamented looking into her deep blue eyes.

"Stay."

"I'll stay," he repeated, holding her close.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: **Now I know what you're thinking! Relax, she's NOT in love with him, in case you're jumping to conclusions. In this chapter I wanted to remind everyone that Nova is still a teenage girl going through normal hormonal changes and struggling to deal with them just like we all do at that age. I wanted to show how a teenager would really be affected in the situation Nova is in. I also wanted to concentrate more on her as a person, her emotions, fears, hopes, and desires. I hope you like it, thanks for the quick reviews from the previous chapter! Also I'd like to apologize for my mistake about lightsabers that I stumbled upon recently; they don't radiate heat. I've written as though they have and despite my blunder I've decided to continue to act as if they do just to keep with the consistency in my story. I would also like to credit wookieepedia . com for the weapon information. So please keep reviewing! The next chapter will be out really soon Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!**

**KatenHaanrath**: lol thanks and yeah I know it wasn't very sithlike but I wanted Nova to keep a bit of her humanity and not be completely transformed into the perfect sith apprentice quite yet, she'll get there though

**Belladonna999**: Thanks so much your review meant a lot! Nova has a lot of growing and learning to do before she really becomes a true Sith anything, although that's not really what she's interested in as of now, all she wants is her freedom and is willing to go at any length necessary to get it. I'm glad you find it realistic, I love Star Wars and have put a lot of effort into making this story as plausible as I could


End file.
